mine and mine alone
by SharpHermit
Summary: ganon is in deep shit in this one . its kinda like a mystery more then it is horror but i'll try to be better at making the deaths of people more horrific in this little fan ficition series .
1. Chapter 1

a scenario were after Ganon was defeated in the ocarina of time by link a bunch of witches that were bullied by him in the past cast a spell on him that made him a sensitive , kind hearted man in the past after he was born so nothing would ever happen like this again . ..thought he spell turned his hair platinum blonde in the process .Ganon grew up sweet and catching the attention of the king of zora's domain after he saved princess ruto from a bunch of thugs. Later he was taken from his home by force to the castle were he would be held captive there to be a butler for the royal family against his will. He cannot escape since the mystical indestructible chain placed on his ankle only goes far as the entrance to zora's domain..nor has he any memory of what he used to be before being defeated.

It was a cold night in the dark under water abyss in zora's domain , little princess ruto was sitting upside down on her bed placing her feet against the wall making little dents and scrapes on it just like any other little bastard child without any consideration for anything would do when a dark tall man with platinum blonde hair enters the room wearing a sexy maids outfit , he walked in forming a popped vein in his four head at ruto's actions doing some jumpy waddle motion to take off his black stiletto flinging it at ruto who then falls off the bed face first into the stone tiles a little teary eyed ..

''THE F * CK ARE YOU DOING? that is a palace wall you little sh*t ! You don't do stuff like that! "Ganon yelled out of frustration.

ruto stayed silent rubbing her head , forming a pouted face with little puffs of steam coming from her head running towards Gannon . he watched her blushing a little as she papped her fists onto his shins since that's all she could reach throwing a cute tantrum . He looked down at her kneeling before her while she kept popping away at him as hard as she could until she tired herself out after five minutes falling into his arms looking up at him.

"You done? "He said followed by a harmless chuckle. "Maybe ". ruto turned her head away from him still a little steamy when Gannon reached under her chin with his index finger pulling her close for a little peck on the cheek , ruto's face lit up bright red as she dived in his arms flustered looking up at him .he chuckled a little more carrying her back over to her bed tucking her in under the covers , she looked up at the beautiful man...he looks so wonderful ..but i can't help feel the breath of a beast under his breath ruto thought .She gazed down at his chest with shimmering eyes then back up into his eyes that were staring directly into hers with a peaceful look on his face.

"I'm sorry Ganondorf ...i won't do that to the wall anymore ". she said innocently." ganon made a serious look on his face managing to keep a playful tone and said" just be glad your father didn't walk in here instead of me little girl. "He leaned his body downward to give her a hug as she wrapped her arms around his neck smiling and giggling. "Ganon when I grow up I want you to marry me." She said slowly shutting her eyes and loosening her grip around him , he looked at her while sitting on the side of her bed smiling a little…she was already fast asleep before her could say anything back. He tucked her hands under the blanket covering her up a little more kissing her on the fourhead .he got up picking up her toys stepping on a couple of lego's cursing their entire existence before putting them away . he heading towards the door grabbing one of the high heel he hit ruto with from earlier putting it back on turning off the lights then taking his leave .

Part 2 comes later with scary sh*t.


	2. chapter 2 a horrific tale

its midnight , little princess ruto is fast asleep in her bed after ganon tucked her in leaving the room moping down the large corridor , he glanced out the hallway window unwilling to believe that he was so far under ground in what looked like an underwater castle with giant spellbound glass covering all the windows keeping the water out..you can tell water used to fill the castle from the water damaged condition and barnacles from where it used to slightly touch the ceiling but ganon knew it was all because the king wanted him down there to look after his daughter after saving her life . the king even wanted to make sure he stayed busy as well by making him a butler and maid with fair pay but this is not how he wanted to live his life at all . placing his hand against the glass sadness surfaced from deep within those yellow eyes for he was not happy about his current situation involving the zora's , he was not happy to be forced from his home nor the fact that he could not leave the domain but most of all he was not happy that he had to wear a frilly maids outfit while doing it all .. its as if the zora's didn't do any research about the difference between male and female attire ...though they don't laugh or point fingers when i'm dressed like this so maybe they are just clueless ..i mean ..they hardly wear anything anyways so how can they know who wears what ...he said to himself as a little fish from the other side of the glass looked at him as he spoke before swimming away..

his feet started to hurt a little from the high heels he wore all day rubbing against his toes , so looked from side to side seeing if he were really by his lonesome, no one was around so he leaned against the wall to take off his shoes when a panel on the wall pushed into place , catching him off guard falling down at least four levels of stairs ..towards the end he landed on his chest covered in scratches and bruises with his frilly dress rising up over his upper body with his fanny in the air exposing his full body fishnet lingerie with a couple of tares .

" i can't believe no bones were broken after that! " he said getting up and brushing himself off . he looked around finding himself in a dimly lit , long dungeon hallway with moss , underwater plants blooming out of the cracks , and torches hanging on the walls that seemed to be lit very recently .. this really seemed to peak ganon's curiosity so he started slowly down the hallway . ambiance sounds as if in a deep sea submarine echoed throughout the atmosphere , he got towards the end seeing the passageway blocked by a large mossy plant that he had never imagined to exist when a deku scrub head popped out the ceiling startling ganon as he fell backwards to the floor giving a nice panty shot .. the deku shrub did not reply but instead made vines come out of the wall grabbing his arms lifting him into the air …the deku shrub started to say…

"kill ...kill….kill .."

gannon struggled flailing his legs around as the vines began to wrap around his waist , legs , chest and ankles tickling him in the process .

" muahahahahaha*snort* hahaha noo stop don't ! bwahaha*snort*hahahh muhahaha*snort* ahahahahahahahahah st-stop bwahahaha*snort * hahahahahaha*snort* muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhhhhh!

tears started to form in his eyes from laughing hard with the giant plant monster started to tighten its grip on him in attempts to squeeze him to death .

"mwhahah*snort * ha..i said knock it off ! " . his eyes began to light up a bright yellow breaking the vines by flexing his muscles . he fell to his feet only to trip a little from his incapability to walk in high heels properly but only for a short moment before regaining his footing .he looked towards the monster grabbing a long broken vine from off his chest whipping the monster with it on the eye as it screamed loudly enough to make ganon bleed out of his ears , eyes and mouth causing him to fall on his side covering his ears .

" ahhh fuck ! " he shouted shutting his eyes tightly trembling on the floor. his grip loosened on the vine as it dissolved leaving a key in his palm .the shrub was hurt going back into the ground when 3 zora guards came running towards him , ganon slowly started to lose consciousness . hours passed as he awoke laying back in his bed chambers with parts of his body wrapped in gauze bandages waking up to find the king sitting in a chair across from him .

"uwahh!" ganon said startled backing up towards the wall , the covers left his body in the struggle giving another nice panty shot ." oh sorry ganondorf did i startle you ? "

gannon fell back on the bed in pain holding onto his arm with the king smiling at him and folding the maids outfit that was taken off of him .

" from what my guards told me you took quite a beating..you even managed to damage the uniform i got you . "

" what was that monster down there and why is there a secret passage leading to it right next to ruto's bedroom ?! " ganon shouted .

the king frowned and snapped his fingers as the guards left the room closing the doors behind them . the king looked over to ganon setting down the torn uniform slowly heading towards the window .

"you see before you came here the entire castle was underwater but when we drained it after installing the windows plant life began to grow down there ..which was lovely but then we started to get monsters that were unheard of coming up from the passageway that attacked ruto many times for some reason ..so we sealed it off with a spell that wouldn't allow anything to come up from it..but lately vines have been popping out of cracks from all over the castle hurting some of the guards so we had to seal off a lot of rooms since the vines were too strong to take on ... to make matters worse its a plant that we believe is feeding on the water from the outside of the castle but is living on the inside..pretty soon if nothing is done about it the entire castle will be taken over .. "

the king turned towards ganon holding up the key ganon got from the monster .

"hey thats the key the monster dropped ! "

you don't say ? the king said with a nicolas cage face expression . but yes it is and it makes our situation a little more confusing because it does not match any of the locks on any of the doors in this castle ."

" so what are you going to do about the monsters your highness ?" ganon asked . " well i'm going to send my soldiers down their to eradicate the monsters .

" why don't you let me handle it ? " ganon said with widened eyes .

"no you stay here and do your job as the help . "

ganon's eyes began to turn bright yellow as levitated in his bed with black magic coming from him . sparks of electricity come from the sides of his face as he spoke out of rage saying .

" you will let me fix this problem or i will crush your sku...ugh …" he was interrupted by the chain draining him of power causing him to fall back on the bed with black magic vanishing ..ganon never said anything like that in his entire life to anyone ..he never even knew he had any power like that in the first place either ..what was going on with him so ganon thought ..

"oh my head i'm so sorry your highness i don't know what came over me .."said looking at his hands in shock..

"its ok ganon i know your kind heart and you would never harm me but i cannot let you go for you need to watch over the princess . "

"i understand your highness ."

"i'll send her in after a while but for now rest up , i can't have you take care of her in your current condition "

king jabu jabu walks out of the room which literally takes him 30 minutes to move his fat a$$ out of the passage way from being too fucking slow ! he shuts the door behind him as a guard starts talking to him with the princess arriving to see her ganon but hides quickly behind a curtain to eavesdrop like any other inconsiderate child towards one's privacy would do , on her father and his guard .

"your highness i saw the immense power he had from outside the door ..just who is ganondorf ?"

"dunno but after seeing that i now think he is a major asset to us zora's and can never have his ankle chain removed . " king jabu jabu said with caution rolling under his voice .

" yes sir , but the amount of power he was feeding that chain..if he keeps at it the way he is it will break , he regain all of his strength back escape and i don't think hes just going to walk out the door without inflicting some revenge on his captors …" said with some worry.

"ok first off ganon is not like that ,second all this means is that i have to buy a bigger and better enchanted chain from the witches i bought the first one from , in the mean time make sure you keep the whereabouts of the key to his chains in my pillow case where i hide all my porn , oh and go call the witches for another chain , offer them any price .

the guard rushes aster has ordered , the king waddles away into another corridor taking about twenty minutes because hes so fucking slow while princess ruto sneaks away to her fathers room . she scans it finding his porn collection when feeling bumpy magazine edges on the outside of the pillow ."aha .". she unzips her fathers pillow case taking out the key putting it in her seashell purse carefully putting everything back , she hears someone coming but there's nowhere to hide ..in a slight panic she decides to jump into the pillow hiding herself along with all the sticky porn magazines while holding her mouth shut.

oh gosh i can't get caught here ..i have to save my future king ..please don't find me , please dont find me so ruto thought .

her father walks in taking about 20 minutes just to get to his dresser doors going through his top drawer taking his sweet time while ruto is in the sticky gross pillowcase trying not to scream from droplets of only god knows what dripping down her back . suddenly her father takes out a dvd popping it in the dvd player housewives of new coral reef comes on as he starts to watch it while ruto stays in place .

damnit !, those episodes take forever ! ahh its gross in here ! i need to move but can't while hes there...oh wait for me ganon my love she screamed internally .

meanwhile in ganondorfs room he was laying on the bed thinking to himself ..just what was all that power and anger i felt back then..it seemed like i was really going to hurt the king ...why did i do all that ..i've never been like that..

suddenly a voice sounding much like his own starts speaking to him .

"get out of my body..get out of my body you magic illusion of my former self ."

"wha-a? " ganon held his head ..was he going crazy ? no..its because he hurt his head earlier that has to be it..yea..i'm just stressed he thought .

"get out of my body ! "

ganon tried really hard to ignore that voice eventually falling asleep when his body began to glow ..true self took back control over his body with his red hair recoloring over the platinum blonde the witches enchantment made it when casting his evil away deep inside him . he looked around smiling .

"finally im free again..ive been locked away behind this imposter's eyes for far too long i will now get my revenge on link ! and then take over hyrule !.. but first i need to take out that plant if i have any future of getting out of here .. " .

he lit up with black magic as it overpowered the chain causing it to break and went through a painting near by .

meanwhile the zora soldiers were deep within the passageway fighting the monster while some were being thrown around and spattered against the walls ...a face from within the moss starts to reveal itself making really disturbing wet juicy ripping apart noises ..it formed a pale white face with no eyes bleeding from its sockets with long vines coming out of them raising zora's into the air , ripping them apart from the top of their skulls down through their genitalia .

"no kevin don't die on me buddy it will be ok ! "

"kevins dead !"

"fall back there's too many of them !"

"we can't we're surrounded !

suddenly the ceiling collapses on top of some survivors as dust fills the air with ganon hovering down below covered in nothing but wrapped gauze bandages and black panties . zora soldiers are surprised at his magic abilities as he looks towards the face of the plant with it hissing away at him . ganon hisses back more menacing gripping tightly towards the face shattering it with black magic as it falls to the floor screaming , dissolving and flailing its vines around before it dies . ganon looked towards the other plants with spiked vines coming towards him as he grabbed onto them all with one hand yanking them out of the wall as they dissolve in his hand..screams from the plants can be heard all through the hallway . when their all gone the zora's surround ganon .

"who are you ?"

"is that ..is that ganon captain ? "

the zora's look at him carefully before he grabs the leg of the captain using him as a blunt object beating a group of zora soldiers senseless.

"it can't be , ganons blonde and this ones a red head !"

"yeah "another one shouted before getting his skull bashed in by the already shattered skull of his comrade . three soldiers cornered him with the red head bashing the side of one zora as his blunt object splattered into mush all over the second zora making him scream ganon leap frogged over the screaming zora feet first into the third ones face crushing it as the body fell over and death rattled .. he was now back to back with the last zora that was decorated in his friends blood shaking in fear screaming bloody murder . ganon reached behind him pulling the soldier over his head slamming him into the pavement grinding his mouth on it like an onion on a cheese grader . the poor creature gargled in his own blood from his jaw , lips , teeth and tongue being grinded into nothing dying shortly after .

all of the soldiers down there were dead including the plants ..all that was left to do was kill the soldiers upstairs and the king so ganon thought . he started up the steps only for his head to pound very hard ..falling to his knees crawling up the stairs before he passed out in pain with his body glowing again along with his hair turning back to platinum blonde ..

meanwhile king jabu jabu fell asleep in his chair with ruto finally finding her chance to sneak out . she runs out of the door with magazine pages stuck to her head and body with seamen , she enters through a trapped door going into ganons bedroom to set him free but does not see him anywhere …

" huh ? " she said tilting her head in confusion with a page of porn falling off onto the floor ." where did he go ? " she sobbed a little . near the front of the castle witches were making their way inside escorted by zora guards .

" a powerful spell has been tampered with my dear sister ."

"then let us cast one more powerful with the way lead by this helpful mister" . they cackled a little with the zora guard leading them to ganon's chambers. greeting the guard who opened the door for them . when walking in he was gone with the chain they chanted shattered about the floor .

"oh no sister this just simply won't do for the man has escaped through our fingers "

"then let us track him down, that will do he couldn't have gotten far now let us not linger ."

the witches started to fly into the walls until spotting ganon on the steps and started to chant and hex. another chain began form on his ankle with the witches chanting getting louder . ganon floated with them both still at it floating through the walls back to his chambers where the chain was larger and renewed .

after this one of the zora's paid the witches gold and they vanished . just then reinforcements arrived down the steps to find every plant and zora dead . some covered their mouths with their hands , handkerchiefs and helmets while others vomited looking at the bloody aftermath that decorated every square inch of the dungeon.

"sweet lord ...they died risking their lives to defeat the enemy…" . the second captain said with a serious expression..look for survivors another shouted . across the room one zora was still alive , he was just a torso and didn't have much time to live as the captain held him up and asked .

"what happened down here ?! "

"a -a red headed man ...came down here and killed everyone including the plants.." he said wheezing and coughing up blood getting it onto the captain's face before he died in his arms .

the captain laid his dead comrade back down rising to his feet looking back to his soldiers .

" we must inform the the king at once ! "

"yes sir !"

to be continued


End file.
